He cared A lot
by The1andOnlyWiseGirl
Summary: Thaila explains to everyone on the Argo 2 about the relationship of Luke and Annabeth. About how much Luke really cared and about how Percy tied into all of this. and about why Annabeth is the way she is. Please give it a chance. R&R. And charcters are a little out of character.


**Hey, so, I know this will be kinda confusing so pay very close attention. This takes place AFTER Annabeth and Percy fell into Tartarus, which I am not happy about, and so its Nico and Jason and Piper and all those folks. BUT, because I only have a little bit of time and I'm too lazy, lets pretend that somewhere along the way, Thaila got on to the Argo 2. And everybody knows that Thaila died and was a tree. Get it? Got it? Good. **

Summary: Thaila explains to everyone on the Argo 2 about the relationship of Luke and Annabeth. About how much Luke really cared and about how Percy tied into all of this. and about why Annabeth is the way she is.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series. Unfortunately.

He Cared. A lot.

As Jason walked down the hall of the Argo 2, on his way to the "lounge", he heard bickering. A lot of bickering. And, unfortunately, it was Frank and Leo. Again. Fighting over Hazel. Again. As Jason sat down at the head of the table, he looked at the faces of everyone else wondering, 'Why _is no one breaking up this up?' _Hedge looked bored, Piper and Hazel were talking as if there were no fight at all, and Nico and Thaila looked as if this was nothing new to them. But yet, Jason didn't do anything to stop the fight either. Instead he watched just like everybody else. That is, until Nico decided to speak up.

"You know, this reminds me a lot of Luke and Percy. Two guys fighting over one girl. Except one isn't on the enemies side. And one isn't blond. And one isn't a complete as-"

"Nico!" Hazel screamed, "watch your language!"

"Ugh,your just as bad as Bianca, when it comes to stuff like that. Stop it. I don't like it."

"Well maybe-wait who's Luke?"

The room got silent, because really, Nico and Thaila were the only ones who actually knew Luke, and Nico, not that well. Everyone stared at Nico who stared at Thaila, who stared at the table.

Thaila took a deep breath before starting. "Luke was a guy that Annabeth and I grew up with. I met him in a dragon's cave and the both of us met Annabeth on the sidewalk in a box in Virginia. Luke ran away when he was nine, I ran away when I was twelve and Annabeth ran away when she was seven."

"Annabeth ran away when she was seven? That's even younger than I was when I ran away!" Leo commented.

"Yeah, I know. And since Luke ws the oldest, he thought he was responsible for the two of us. Luke cared about Annabeth so much you wouldn't believe it. He didn't want Annabeth to get caught in the world f the gods so, he tried to keep her from it for as long as he could. He loved Annabeth so much, and he didn't want her to go through the things he did. She already got rejected by her dad. So why tell her things that will make her life MORE of a living hell? He wanted to keep heer as safe as possible. And if that meant killing every monster he saw on the way to camp, he would do just that."

"Yeah, well, Nico said something about being on the enemies side. What does that mean?" Piper asked, her eyebrows scrunched up, trying to figure out what it may have meant.

"Luke went to the titans' side. You know, AFTERhe tried to kil Percy?" Nico said, wondering why Thaila was taking Luke's side now.

"Luke wasn't the same after meeting his dad, Hermes. He was determined to not turn out like him. But on his first quest, out in the real world, Luke saw only the bad. And he thought about how bad Annabeth wanted out into the real world again. He thought he would lose her and he couldn't afford that. So, when Percy came along and took Annabeth on this dangerous quest, he saw Percy as a threat. A way for his favorite person in the world to get hurt. To him, annabeth was the only family he had left. Even when Luke was on the Titans' side, he protected Annabeth. They could have done a lot worse than they did. Luke stopped them. Annabeth always had Luke to lean back on when she needed somebody because I was either dead or with the hunters. Luke, somehow was always there. And if Luke wasn't, Percy was. In the end Luke died a hero. The thing is...nobody believed in Luke enough to be a hero. But Annabeth always did. She never gave up on him."

Frank looked down at Thaila, seeing as he was still standing. "You said that even when Luke wasn't there Percy was right? Well, if Luke was dead when Percy was missing and your with the hunters...who did Annabeth lean back onto?"

"Nobody. Annabeth did the one thing she hadn't done in years. She fell apart. Her worst fear came true. And that's being left alone. that's why Annabeth wants to be an architect. To build something permanent. That's why Percy didn't let Annabeth go. He knew. He wasn't going to leave her again."

After those words rang out, the room went silent. Letting everything that was just said to be processed. Then they all jumped to hear the sound of snoring coming from Coach Hedge.

"I was wondering why I didn't hear any comments from him." Jason said, staring at Coach Hedge in disappointment.

As Leo shook his head he said, "Well...there goes that heart-felt moment."

And with that, everyone walked away from the lounge, and away from Coach Hedge. But, as everyone walked away, everyone had the same thought. He really cared. He cared a lot.


End file.
